(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling light fixture that is adaptable to various lamp assemblies without modification of structure thereof so that discarding an original but still workable light fixture in the course of replacing the traditional more power-consuming light sources with a newly-developed, less power-consuming light source is not necessary and the amount of waste caused by discarding the original light fixture is substantially reduced.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The world is now in the beginning of the twenty-first century and people are now more aware of the fragile and delicate balance between the amount of energy consumed and the global weather than those living in the years of industrial revolution and the modern realizes that the Earth will die and become hostile to life forms very soon due to depletion of resources and deterioration of ecological environment if low energy consuming technology is not immediately taken in all respects of the human society to overcome all sorts of problems caused by the current energy-consuming based living model. One of the major factors that consume a great amount of energy and cause significant change to the Earth weather is electricity based lighting. Most of the electrical power consumed today is obtained from fossil energy and a minor port of the electrical power is obtained otherwise. In generating light to light up the housing and surroundings, heat is also caused and dissipated to the surroundings. The total amount of heat generated by lighting is very huge. This is even worse for the traditional lighting technology, for they do not have a high efficiency conversion between electricity and light and need to consume more electricity to give the same level of brightness. This is generally a waste of energy and a source of heat leading to warming of the world. Thus, a lot of countries of the world set limitation on the use of high power-consuming lighting devices and encourage replacement of the traditional high power-consuming lighting devices with newly-developed less power consuming light sources with an attempt to alleviate the damage caused the lighting that is required for daily living of human society.
The high efficiency, less power-consuming light source developed by the modern technology is generally set toward using electronic lighting device that is powered by low-voltage electronic circuits to meet the regular needs of daily lighting. One of the most mature technologies available nowadays is brightness-enhanced light-emitting diode (LED), which now gradually replace the traditional lamp bulb of traffic lights and is also getting available for household lighting. On the other hand, as compared to the incandescent lamps, even in the early age, a fluorescent lamp tube is considered a less power-consuming lighting device. The fluorescent lamp, although having problems of pollution due to the fluorescent agent contained therein and other problems, such as that a broken lamp tube usually has a sharp edge that might cut human body, is still widely used in many areas and countries due to less consumption of power. However, with the sever warming of the Earth and the gradual depletion of natural resources, completely using the light-emitting diode base light source to replace all sorts of traditional light source, including both incandescent bulb and fluorescent tube is no way of escape.
With such a trend of completely replacing the fluorescent tube with the light-emitting diode, the traditional ceiling mounted light fixtures that are only adaptable to the traditional light sources must be discarded totally. This produces a great amount of garbage and is also a waste. Thus, under this trend, a ceiling mounted light fixture, such as one that is commonly used in for example offices, must be of a design that allow for use with both the traditional light source, such as the fluorescent tube, and the newly-developed electronic light source, such as light-emitting diodes, so that during the transition from the fluorescent tube to the light-emitting diode, no immediate and complete replacement of the original light fixture is needed and the garbage so produced is eliminated.
In view of the above discussion, the present inventor has devoted himself to the development of such a novel ceiling light fixture that is adaptable to various light sources in order to overcome the problems induced during the transition from the traditional light source to the newly-developed light sources.